Vampire Games
Vampire Protagonists: * Adventure Time: Artifact Checking (DLC) * The Adventures of Shuggy * Akabeth Tactics * Amora * Baby-Faced Vampire (Visual Novel) * Baobabs Mausoleum Ep.1: Ovnifagos Don´t Eat Flamingos * Baobabs Mausoleum Ep. 2: 1313 Barnabas Dead End Drive * Barony: Myths & Outcasts (DLC) * Blade * Blood Bowl 2 - Vampire (DLC) * Blood Brothers * Blood Code * Blood Knights * Blood Omen Franchise * BloodLust Shadow Hunter * BloodLust 2: Nemesis (Early Access) * Bloodnet * Bloodrayne Franchise * Bloody Bride * Bloody Day 2.28 Vampire Martina (Upcoming game) * Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Choice of the Vampire Franchise * Code Vein * Crimson Moon * DARK * Dark Angel: Vampire Apocalypse * Dark Legends * Dark Romance: Vampires in Love * Darkwatch * Dead of Night * Deadhaus Sonata (Upcoming Game) * Deceit - Vampire Pack (DLC) * Demon Hearts * Devoid of Shadows * Dracula: Love Kills * Dracula: Origin * Dracula Twins * Dracu-Riot! * Dying for Daylight * eXceed Franchise * Final Dusk * Forsaken World * Gothos * Happy Vampire Girl * I Want To Be Human * Immortal Day * Immortal Night * Incredible Dracula Franchise * Infamous 2: Day of Blood aka Infamous 2: Festival of Blood * Legacy of Cain Franchise * Libra of the Vampire Princess Franchise (Adult Content) * The little vampir * LOGistICAL 2: Vampires (DLC) * Lost City of Vampires * Maytroid. I swear it's a nice game too (Adult Content) * Night Hunter * Nosferatu Lilinor * Onechanbara Z2: Chaos * Princess Nightmare * Reign of Blood * Sanguine * The Sun for the Vampire * Tea and Sympathy * Touhou Luna Nights * Touhou: Scarlet Curiosity | 東方紅輝心 * Twice Reborn: a vampire visual novel * Twilight City: Love as a Cure * The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang * Vadine: Bite-Man * Vampire's Fall: Origins * Vampire: Who Killed Me? * Vampire of the Sands * Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York * Vampire The Masquerade: Redemption * Vampires: Guide Them to Safety! * Vampire Hunter D Franchise * Vampire Physics * Vampire Season * Vampire Skills * Vampire Ventures * Vampires! * Vampires: Guide Them to Safety! * Vampires Vs. Zombies * Vampyr * A Vampyre Tale * The Visitor * Vlad the Impaler * Underworld: The Eternal War * Underworld War * Zwei: The Ilvard Insurrection Optional Vampire Protagonists: * 7 Bones and 7 Stones - The Ritual * 7th Deep * Allied Nations * Army of Pixels * Butterbies * Bureau 13 (1995) * Dark Eden * Dark Eden Origin * Desert Ashes * Digital Rose * The Elder Scrolls Franchise * Erannorth Reborn * From Shadows * Goblin Times * Golden Krone Hotel * Graywalkers: Purgatory * Immortal Realms: Vampire Wars (Upcoming game) * King’s Bounty: Dark Side * Melty Blood Franchise * Monstrous (Early Access) * Sacred/Sacred Gold * The Sims Franchise * Saints Row 3 * Trouble In The Manor * Two Love (Currently only available in Chinese) * We Are Terror: The First Days Vampire Dating Sims: * Amber's Magic Shop (Adult Content) * Aurore: Five Princes * Bat Sex and Coffee * Blackwood * Blood Code * Carmilla * Changeling * Devious * EPHEMERAL -FANTASY ON DARK- * Eternal Dawn * Genjitsukai * A Letter For You! * Moonlight Dating Sim * Nachtigal * Otomevania * Night Class: A Vampire Story * Red Embrace * Red Embrace: Hollywood * Sea of Wonders * Secret Satiation * The Shadow of Oberbaum Bridge * Softly, With Teeth * Snares of Ruin Franchise * Twice Reborn: a vampire visual novel * Vampires: The New Birth * Wayhaven Chronicles * When the Night Comes * 月夜下的紅茶杯 ~ Blacktea With Moon Vampire Hunting Games: * 7 Bones and 7 Stones - The Ritual * Age of Fear 4: The Iron Killer * AKIBA'S TRIP: Undead ＆ Undressed (Adult Content) * Alder's Blood * Anime Vampire Slayer (Adult Content)(VR) * The Astonishing Adventures of Mr. Weems and the She Vampires * Bramstoker’s Dracula (1993) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Franchise * Castle Agony * Castlevania Franchise * Sanguine * Citadale - The Ancestral Strain * The Count (1981) * Countdown Vampires * Damsel * Dinosaur Hunt - Vampires, Gargoyles, Mutants Hunter Expansion Pack (DLC) * Dracula (1986) * Dracula in London (Text Adventure) * Dracula Franchise (Point and click) * Dracula: Unleashed * Dracula: Vampires vs. Zombies (VR) * Dracula's Legacy * Dráscula: The Vampire Strikes Back * Dungeons & Vampires * Flight of the Paladin * From Dusk Til Dawn * Ghost House * Golden Krone Hotel * Harker (Upcoming Game) * HERO DEFENSE * Hunters Of The Dead * The Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing Franchise * Immortal Darkness: Curse of The Pale King * LoliTower * Master of Darkness * Milford Heaven - Luken's Chronicles * Myths of the World: Black Rose * Narborion Saga * Necrovision * Night Sing * Night Trap * Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi * Rec Room: Crescendo of the Blood Moon * Sam and Max Season Two: Night of the Raving Dead * Sinister City (Hidden Object) * Trouble In The Manor * Vampire Legends: The True Story of Kisilova (Hidden Object) * Vampire Night * Vampire Rain * Vampire Rush * Vampire Village * Van Hellsing (2004) * Van Helsing Franchise * Veil of Darkness * Walkerman (Adult Content) Other Vampire Themed Games: * Ashes of Immortality * Beyond The Veil * Blood Ties * A Bloody Party * Breath of Death VII * The Clans - Saga of the Twins * Cold Blooded Holidays * Dark Blood Chronicles * Delude - Succubus Prison (Adult Content) * Dies irae (Adult Content) * Gabriel Knight® 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned * Le Gène du Nephamir * Hentai Vampire (Adult Content) * I'm Not the Hero * Hotel Dracula * Immortal Realms: Vampire Wars * Last Half of Darkness - Society of the Serpent Moon * Like Vampire Like Son * Lilith - A Friend At Hallows Eve * Lilith - Its Valentines! * Midnight's Blessing * Monster League * Puzzle Monarch: Vampires * Sinister City * Vampire & Monsters: Hidden Object Games * Vampire Saga: Pandora's Box * Vampire Skills * Vampire Valley * VEmpire - The Kings of Darkness * Your Story Category:Video Games Category:Game Themes Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires